The Framingham Heart Study is a longitudinal cohort study that began in 1948 and continues to this day. The objectives for the Framingham Heart Study are to significantly expand knowledge about the complex influences of genes and environment on development and progression of heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) diseases and disorders, by utilizing the extensive array of new and existing information on genetics, behaviors, biomarkers, imaging techniques, and environmental factors. This objective is accomplished through re-examination of each of the three Framingham cohorts (Original, Offspring, Generation III) for measurement of complex phenotypes;through rapid distribution of DNA for extensive and focused genotyping;for rapid distribution of genetic and phenotypic measurements for use by investigators internal and external to the Framingham Study;and through analyses of the contribution of genes, new and established risk factors, and innovative biomarkers to the development and progression of subclinical and clinical disease. Starting in late 2009, the Framingham Omni cohorts will be integrated into the contract for the Framingham Heart Study. The Omni cohort participants, consisting of minority residents of Framingham, MA, were recruited by Framingham Heart Study investigators in 1994-1995 (Omni Cohort 1) and 2003-2005 (Omni Cohort 2) to complement the study and reflect the growing diversity of that community. The Omni cohorts consisted of Hispanics, African Americans, Asians, and a few American Indians. Three examinations and one examination were conducted on the Omni Cohort 1 and Omni Cohort 2, respectively, with funding provided through NIH grants to Boston University. By integrating the Omni cohort into the Framingham Heart Study contract, the Omni cohorts will consistently receive the same surveillance and examination as the rest of the Framingham Heart Study participants. The integration of the Omni cohort will make the study findings more applicable to the community.